Indistinguishable Sides
by Xaniss
Summary: AU: BB/OC centric – other POV. Characters: OC, Bumblebee, Wheeljack, Starscream, Barricade, Ratchet, Ironhide, Optimus. SS secretly on Earth, alien threat approaching, Autobots none the wiser but why does the Allspark shard hold the answers? RE-WRITING
1. New Beginnings

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Transformers, only my character Vullana and this story.

**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Horror

**Rating: **T - MA 

**Warnings: **Profanity, Violence, Sexual Content (non-consentual and consentual)

**Pairings:** BumblebeexOC, BarricadexOC and StarscreamxOC

**Summary: **Alt movieverse setting established friendship with OC and Bumblebee. Girl with formidable powers joins Autobots but events see her lose her memory and morph into a Cybertronian, story is a journey to reclaim her memories when she is captured and tortured by Starscream. Can she regain her memories to remember the alien threat and warn the others before they come and destroy everything? Will the threat prompt the two opposing sides to join forces? **Characters**: OC, Bumblebee, Barricade, Starscream. Small roles for Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide, Thundercracker. **Later**: Megatron, Shockwave and aliens.**  
Author's Notes:** My first attempt at a Transformers story, I used to watch the cartoons when I was a kid (still do!) and am totally obsessed with the new movie, this idea came to me and I had free time, so I thought I would write it down!

**Chapter One: New Beginnings**

Waking up groggily, Vullana's first vision was a moonless night sky, the stars shining bigger and brighter than she remembered, though the stars seemed to lack their usual lustre. In the background, the sounds of suburbia could be heard, distant but distinct and song from the odd night bird or crickets seemed louder than usual. A strange, gentle hum could also be detected, no, two separate humming noises, similar in frequency but both pulsing to a slightly different beat. She had heard something like it before but at that moment was having trouble placing from where.

'_Weird_' Vullana thought before she felt something touch her left forearm and a familiar face came into her field of view – Bumblebee. She smiled at him but it was short lived, something was wrong with how she could perceive her most trusted friend and on top of her hearing complications, this began to worry her.

'Are you alright?' Bumblebee quizzed her softly

'I-I feel alright… but something is wrong… you look... different, like... like I've lost my colour-vision or something...' Vullana started to try to sit up, she was lying on the ground but she had no idea of how she became to be there. Two firm hands pushed her shoulders back down; Bumblebee refused to let her up, Vullana looked at him and saw he was shaking his head at her suggestion. _'Okay... is it me or does he look smaller than usual?... And why can't I hear him?'_ Vullana shook her head in confusion.

'Stay where you are. Ratchet wants to check your vitals first' Vullana complied with him; she had no reason not to trust what he said, so she regained her lying pose and Bumblebee released his grip on her.

'Ratchet is here too...' Vullana began noticing how her voice sounded different before her statement was confirmed as the medic's head popped in her line of vision on the opposite side to Bumblebee. He leaned over to peer into her eyes as his hands felt her head, turning it from side to side; it seemed as if he was making sure it was screwed on. Strange sounds where being emitted as the good doctor worked his magic before he disappeared from her sight to look over the rest of her body, she could feel him manipulate the joints in her arms and legs, accompanied with the odd poke or prod. He appeared in sight again to speak to Bumblebee.

'In my opinion, there is nothing physically wrong with her body and her systems are functioning properly. There is no reason she will need assistance in moving, we just need to tell her...' Ratchet's voice trailed off in the cool night air. He focused on Bumblebee the whole time, not regarding Vullana at all.

'Damnit! What on Earth is going on?' Vullana exclaimed suddenly irritated by Ratchet's total disregard for her presence, her outburst alarming both Autobots who both stared shocked at her.

'What is the last thing you remember?' Bumblebee's expression softened as he placed a hand on her shoulder, changing the subject.

'Uh… I'm not sure...' Vullana began, relaxing by the soothing touch the Autobot offered, her irritation dissipating rapidly. Most of her irritation arising from the fact she was having troubles hearing the thoughts of the Autobots next to her, but with Bumblebee's touch on her once more the connection would enable her to mentally draw out the information easily of what had occurred. She was wrong – her mental connection wasn't contacting with Bumblebee's mind and she couldn't see his memories. This revelation alarmed Vullana more than her hearing and vision issues, but she forced herself to remain calm not wanting to upset those around her any further.

'Um, I guess the last thing I remember is going for a drive with you Bumblebee – you took me to the lookout so we could watch the sunset...' This time it was Vullana whose voice trailed off – it was completely dark now, she had no idea what time it was but she guessed the sun had set long ago.

'It seems she is suffering from short term memory loss' Ratchet spoke again to Bumblebee 'Better you tell her. She will regain her memories when she is ready, hopefully' with that, Ratchet left the reach of her view.

'I see' Bumblebee said blankly with nervous anticipation in his eyes 'Then what I'm about to tell you will come as a shock... but first you must know that you have the support of everyone and we will do everything in our power to make sure we can accommodate you...'

'Bumblebee what is it? You're beginning to scare me.'

'If indeed driving to the lookout is the last memory you possess, then you have missed out on some most important events...' Bumblebee moved closer to Vullana before continuing 'you have changed your form. You are no longer the person you once where, instead you have become a member of our race.'

Vullana had never seen Bumblebee look so determined, yet hesitant, so serious but anxious and what he was saying was absolutely ludicrous that her only reaction was to giggle at him.

'You're having me on! Stop it!' she chuckled but soon stopped as that same expression remained on Bumblebee's features. 'You're... not... joking are you...?' Concern began to rise in Vullana and she tentatively raised her arm to confirm Bumblebee's words and saw the truth for herself. What she saw was not the flesh and blood humanoid arm but something that resembled a prop from a sci-fi movie or amazing special effects work. Smooth and sleek rods curved to form a shape like a forearm, some appeared thick, while there where a couple that where smaller, thinner that looked like supports for the larger rods. One of the larger rods didn't connect to her wrist but extended outwards over her wrist, it ended in a blunt point. Her hand looked like a metallic skeleton hand, each digit being made from multiple parts to allow for flexibility, the joints in each finger rounded with a gleaming golden/bronze colour while the rest of parts almost shimmered from a dark coppery brown to dark silvery grey hues.

While the sight was amazing to look at and even considered stunning, Vullana couldn't believe that this is what her arm looked like now. The test came when she moved her hand and arm and was stunned to see it respond just, if not better, then her real arm would have, the articulation and fluid movements she performed was done with incredible ease and speed that Vullana initially thought it might not be such a negative outcome.

'Are you okay?' Bumblebee's question shook her out of her daze.

'I-I... uh... well... w-what happened?' Vullana managed.

'I have been sworn not to tell you. Optimus thought it best for you to remember in your own time.'

'What!? You can't tell me anything?' Vullana snapped her head up to pursue her point further but knew better than to chase the matter – Bumblebee was the obstinate one when he wanted to be.

'I'm sorry. I would love to tell you, but a promise is a promise' He sounded a little more perky this time but Vullana remained silent, her internal thoughts swelling to denial and awaited for her to awaken from this warped dream.

'So how are you feeling? Are you ready to try standing up? Bumblebee rose and looked down to Vullana, he extended a hand for her that she weakly gazed at.

'… I don't understand, this has to be all wrong, I don't feel like I belong in this...' Vullana spoke as she reached for his hand, the contact making her realise that her sensitivity was heightened, while gaining instinctive knowledge of his surface temperature and exerted pressure from his grip. She slowly stood up distracted from her current thoughts, instead mulling over the facts presented to her as a fact of nature. Bumblebee slipped an arm around her waist to steady her as she began to sway when fully upright. It took her a moment to adjust her equilibrium as ambient temperature from the air was received, as well as humidity and air pressure before Vullana glanced around to view how the world looked now. Her optics scanning the area showed her that she could see in the dark, the lack of colour must be a type of night vision as she could see perfectly, better than anything she could have even imagined in fact. Vullana detected a tracker in her vision that locked onto different types of matter as she gazed around the area before her vision fell on Bumblebee. Vullana noticed that she was almost his size now, coming in to stand around at his shoulder level andthat's when she realised he still held onto her, making her suddenly self-conscious of the closeness but thankful he was keeping a firm hold as the overwhelming situation made her mind spin.

'If you are able to travel, I would like to take you back to headquarters where you can get some rest and I know Wheeljack wants to conduct some tests on you later.' Ratchet had appeared on the scene again and Vullana nodded absent-mindedly 'I just... I just need a moment though...' her mind trying to gather a reality check on what was happening to her before touching on what Ratchet had said, 'What sort of tests?' she added curiously knowing Wheeljack was the mad scientist of the group.

'He wishes to check your cerebral cortex for any damage the orb may have caused and conduct a MRI scan to compare with your previous ones.'

'Damage? Orb? What happened to me? Are you saying some orb did this to me?' Vullana was staring wide-optics at Ratchet; this new information hit home with her and caused her to become alarmed. She faltered slightly when Bumblebee released his hold on her in his rush to shove the Doctor.

'Ratchet! We have strict orders not to mention anything. She needs to remember in her own time, remember Wheeljack's theory?'

'Nonononono – look whatever has happened; you guys know about it, so spill it!' Her voice rang out loud over the relatively silent backdrop, her agitation with both the Autobots showing as she became panicky. 'I mean, what am I for goodness sake? How is _this_ part of your race?' she gestured to herself as her voice becoming strained and mechanically sounding the more hysterical she became and she started trembling from the foreign sound and surrealism of being awoken as a strange new creature.

Bumblebee approached her once more, taking her hands into his own and staring at her directly, 'It's all right, you will be fine.' His calm voice doing nothing for the well of emotions raging in her as she shook more intensely and hoarsely whispered to him 'How can you say that?'

'You're a Cybertronian Protoform.' Ratchet's statement rang out clear above other sounds, temporarily halting Vullana's hysterics as she considered his words. She had been told accounts of the Protoform structure from Bumblebee and seen his Protoform image when she scanned his memories years ago but hadn't connected this was what she was confronting now.

'Cybertronian Protoform? I thought that was only for space travel. And this doesn't resemble you guys.' She thought was a valid point to her argument, her bewilderment muddling her knowledge that all Cybertronians have a Protoform too.

'We look exactly like you underneath our local camouflage. At the core of us all is a Protoform, it's our basic structure that enables us to reformat ourselves to adapt to an environment.' He gave her a moment as she calmed, being a doctor, he understood she was in shock and rightly so – he doubted he would be in a calm frame of mind if he woke up to be a different being, but he knew the sooner she was back at base, the sooner Wheeljack could perform his tests. Ratchet was worried, as they all were, three days ago they had an alien sighting and now they did this to the girl. Optimus knew it was connected somehow to Vullana; she was an exceptional human and her talents second to none by possessing psychic capabilities beyond comprehension. Earlier that evening, the aliens appeared from nowhere and demanded she enter the orb but for reasons only she was told of and now she was suffering from amnesia. So to find out what they wanted with her or why they were on Earth in the first place was near impossible until she regained her memories. In addition, he hoped Wheeljack's theory was right; if the test results from her new MRI scan compared to her old human results show that her new cerebral cortex functions around a similar pattern to her human synaptic transmission, she still may possess her clairvoyant powers, a skill that had proved very useful to them during their time here on Earth and one they hoped wasn't lost due to the advantage it gave them.

'May I suggest we find you a native camouflage to adapt to... when you feel ready of course.' Ratchet didn't want to pressure her as she began to calm herself sinking into a casual embrace with Bumblebee – more like resting her head against his chest as he held her arms – but he thought he should voice the idea for them to begin moving.

'All right, how do we do that?' Vullana softly queried finally raising her head, surrendering to reality. She didn't have much of a choice, but she could suspend her thoughts and disbelief until she was back in the safety of the Autobot base. Being in the open they where vulnerable to exposure where they could be discovered and after the precautions the Autobots took to hide their status and newly erected base amongst the humans after the city battle, she didn't want to blow their cover because she didn't have the guts to get the necessary things done so they remained concealed. Her attention attuned to concentrate on the procedure of becoming a vehicle, she understood that Cybertronians trans-scan vehicle data to assume that form but she had no real knowledge of how to undertake such a task.

'Not we, you' Ratchet begun 'Firstly, the chosen camouflage must be a similar dimension to your own body mass, otherwise the procedure will not work You will need to access the replicant processors that do the scanning after finding a suitable camouflage. Once activated, the processors take the total dimensions of the vehicle and make a 3D image to store in your memory circuits. Your vision tracers work on the finer detailing of the vehicle before—' Ratchet knew he was losing her in information overload from her blank look.

'All right, focus your optical receptors onto the vehicle and concentrate on becoming it, envision yourself with those panels and body work... attempt it at least please.'

'And what vehicle do you suggest Doc?' Vullana sarcastically shot at him – apart from the three of them standing in the lightly dense outskirts of suburbia, there was nothing about.

'Ah...'

'I do recognise this area...' Vullana began as she took notice of where they were, moving away from Ratchet and Bumblebee to scan the area. She turned to face both the Autobots when her audio receptor caught Bumblebee muttering, 'What are you looking for?'

'Local camouflage.' Came the simple declaration, she knew where to hopefully find a suitable car to scan with minimal risk of begin spotted by an unsuspecting witness. 'This area, if I'm correct, is near the Wilmont Estate and Jack Wilmont is known to have a garage full of cars. I'm sure something suitable will be there and it lets us travel with minimal risk of being spotted.'

'My sensors indicate the property you refer to and you are correct that it isn't far from our current position.' Bumblebee offered 'This way' He began to traverse the paddock they where in with Ratchet and Vullana in tow, heading further away from the bright glow of suburbia located over the next rise. Once over the crest, they stood looking down to the vast estate, garden lanterns illuminating the expansive house and grounds to bathe it in shadows to create an air of romance and exquisiteness.

'Very impressive dwelling.' The comment from Ratchet was genuine as they surveyed the breathtaking estate. It looked out of character for the sparse landscape to house such a magnificent house and garden, much like an oasis in a desert. Vullana's scanners had already located the garage to the left of where they stood outside the high cement rendered walls, though not high enough to hinder the 'bots to easily observe the grounds. Vullana was already making a grab to clamber the walls when a tug on her shoulder caused her to cease what she was doing and glanced around to face a concerned looking Bumblebee.

'Would you like me to come with you?' He gently offered, still holding onto her shoulder, his touching display of concern would have made her blush if she was still organic.

Before she could form words, Ratchet intervened 'Let her do it for herself Bumblebee. She will be fine.' His words giving Vullana confidence knowing he had faith in her. Bumblebee removed his hand from her and Vullana scaled the fence, albeit clumsily as her toes tore into the structure, crumbling the cement in patches before she made her way stealthy for the garage.

'You sure she will be all right?' Bumblebee quizzed softly as he watched her stalk to the perimeter of the garage, leaving large indentations in the grass that will greet and horrify the home's occupier in the morning. Bumblebee always held a strong sense of wanting to protect her but that sense of duty was even stronger now after the recent events that had played out hours earlier.

'She needs to learn self-sufficiency my friend.' Ratchet patted Bumblebee's shoulder good-naturedly and Bumblebee lowered his head in forlorn as they both became silent.

'She doesn't remember Ratchet, doesn't remember anything...' Bumblebee's head was still looking downwards as he shook it in disbelief.

'I realise you have taken a blow because of her amnesia, but I believe she will recover her memories in due time... ... and more importantly the memories of what you shared before she entered the orb.' Ratchet slapped Bumblebee's back in an act to cheer him up.

'Thanks, I too believe that. Even if she doesn't remember what we spoke about, I know it will be wondrous to experience it all again.' Mild contentment filled Bumblebee and he corrected his posture to his usual relaxed stance, optics gliding over the scenery as he patiently waited for Vullana to return.

'Bumblebee, I just received a com from Prime.' Ratchet's voice was carefully lowered so only he and Bumblebee could share the conversation; he didn't wish the chance of Vullana accidentally overhearing them talk.

'He reports that Ironhide and the twins were not able to track the alien carrier successfully. They were able to track it to the coastline but they became delayed among the congestion through the city and their scanners where not able to conclude the craft's exact position. They are positive it was heading over the ocean... but if it's destination was to another country or simply to better position itself to leave Earth's orbit is unknown.'

'Or even if it went into orbit, it could be hovering around to do this to someone else.' Bumblebee retorted, 'I do not understand it Ratchet; why would they seek to do such thing? We don't even know what they are, or where they came from much less what they want.'

'This is true; for now the only reason we have is that they came here for Vullana to become one of us. There have been many sightings of alien craft throughout human history but I could not find anything recorded that resembled what has happened here tonight. Nor are there any recordings that mention the shape of that craft. That long, segmented dark vessel looked more suited to belong in a junkyard than for interstellar travel.' Ratchet rubbed his chin in thought, still scanning the web for recently reported alien sightings, there could be a human witness that was closer to the action than what the Autobot trio where.

'Ratchet, you said the guys thought the craft was heading out to the ocean... that would be the Pacific Ocean correct?' Bumblebee's transistors humming as he too scanned the web for anything that could link to the aliens.

'Correct... have you found something?'

'Not sure, I have found various reports stating there have been many military craft sightings and disappearances in the Pacific Ocean around 200 kilometres from the shoreline. While the reports haven't confirmed what type of vessels are seen, there apparently have many witnesses from humans on ocean-going ships that observed the crafts before vanishing.' Bumblebee fidgeted while he continued to download these reports, oblivious to Ratchet giving him a sympathetic look.

'Bumblebee, how can vanishing human military craft be connected to the aliens we encountered earlier?' Ratchet didn't want to use the human phrase 'clutching at straws' but he could see his friend wanted to find some logic to explain the dire predicament Vullana was in, obviously making it his burden to solely bear.

'I guess you're right... ... couldn't we use the data that was collected from the twins and Ironhide to triangulate all three positions and make a prediction of the trajectory the craft took?' Bumblebee's optics shone bright as the sudden idea struck him and Ratchet was taken aback slightly. Bumblebee wasn't the type to concern himself with such theories – that area was usually left to the brainiac Wheeljack, so his suggestion came as quiet a shock.

'It is interesting you should suggest such a thing; Optimus mentioned a similar process earlier. One Wheeljack will attempt once the trio arrive back—'

Ratchet cut himself short as his sensors indicated Vullana was moving towards them, not that he liked to be secretive around anyone, but their orders where clear not to inform Vullana of anything to do with the craft or events – even plans to help her and he couldn't afford another slip-up.

'I-I did not realise y-you where so fast' Ratchet stammered out, feeling uncomfortable keeping the recent conversation secret.

'Fast? O-kay, I have been gone around an hour.' Vullana paying little heed to Ratchet as she clambered back over the wall with the same grace she exuded previously to tremor the ground as she landed, Bumblebee eagerly ushering to her side.

Checking his chronometer Ratchet confirmed it had been 48 minutes since she left for the garage and 0507 in the morning according to Earth time, sunrise would occur in around 80 minutes. He decided that it would be less conspicuous for them to travel while under the cover of darkness, if Vullana was successful in finding a form. Ratchet broke out of his thoughts to notice Bumblebee and Vullana had been chatting the whole time his mind was sunk in thought.

'So out of all the vehicles you've told me, which one did you end up adapting to?' Bumblebee was looking at the new panel work and contrasting colours that littered over her body, while Vullana was surprisingly buzzing with excitement.

'Check this out – while you two where gossiping I even managed to do a loop around the garage as a car'

Ratchet and Bumblebee tensed at the prospect of having their conversation overheard by her, but Vullana carried on unperturbed as she moved away and bunched herself slightly and became still, puzzling the onlooking Autobots.

'You're not going to short-out are you?' Bumblebee curiously asked and received a glare from her.

'What are you trying to do?' Ratchet trying his hardest not to laugh at the sight of her.

'Oh! It happened before, it really did!'

'You are trying too hard. Just relax while you transform, it will come very naturally.' Bumblebee again gently offering her advice to follow.

She relaxed herself and her body responded to twist, rotate and bend into a new shape, both Autobots curiously watching the alteration occur. When in vehicle mode, their puzzled expressions returned as they scanned the web in search of the automotive history to identify the sleek dark blue convertible with white racing strips up the bonnet and boot, large bulbous headlights, twin chrome side exhausts with fat chrome mags that would grip any surface.

'It's an 1960 AC Cobra; about the only car small enough to accommodate my size.' Vullana's voice carried through the speakers to proudly explain her choice to the bewildered pair.

'But... it's such a dated model.' Ratchet unwittingly slipped out, appal in every word uttered.

Whirling and hissing emitted as the panels reversed their order for Vullana to stand again, eyes blazing at Ratchet.

'Well I don't see you offering anything better.' She snapped at Ratchet, 'Besides, the specs I found show this model had been completely rebuilt, so this alt mode could keep up with you any day old man.'

'Riiight' Ratchet looked at her warily, wondering if her agitation was warranted 'Why don't we meet up with the driveway of this property to link up with the main road so we can head back to base.' Changing the subject to usher them all to Autobot base sounded like the best course, since they could remain inconspicuous whilst travelling in the dark.

Ratchet moved past the pair to locate the said driveway, Vullana's optics sliding to watch him pass as Bumblebee calmly leaned in towards her.

'What was all that about? He didn't mean anything by his comment.' Bumblebee did a double take as he stared at Vullana's optics as they shone a dark blue before she closed them. He heard a shift in her internal gearing before she opened her optics again, glimmering sky-blue rays once more.

'I know he didn't mean anything by it... I just felt irritated at his words, I am doing the best I can...' Vullana rubbed her head in confusion and exhaustion, 'let's just get back to base, I'm tired.'

'Of course.' Bumblebee could see she looked suddenly drained and he linked an arm with hers when she stumbled over her feet while travelling to the driveway where Ratchet was patiently waiting for them.

Ratchet transformed first and moved away to allow room for the others, Bumblebee watching Vullana sink into her alt mode more successfully this time around before he altered himself and rolled beside Vullana and sent her a communications link, which reminded Vullana of a similar way they used to communicate through their minds.

'Follow Ratchet, I will bring up the rear.' She heard Bumblebee transmit to her and she couldn't resist the comeback, 'Of course you will bring up the rear, that's where the best view is.' Before lurching down the asphalt roadway, hesitantly manoeuvring to remain on the road while jerking her speed to reach a comfortable pace. She was thankful there was no traffic at this time of morning as she suspected she could have run someone off the road. Driving was tricker than she anticipated as she weaved and shuddered her way slowly down the road.

The distance to the Autobot base was a relatively short distance of 23 kilometres but the act of driving in an alternate form needed Vullana to overcome her apprehension of the totally foreign scenario before maintaining control over her actions. Her pace crawling painfully along for the first couple of kilometres as she fought to control her nervousness, the longer they spend travelling the more familiar and comfortable she became with controlling her movements. No messages where sent through by Ratchet or Bumblebee but they kept pace with her the entire duration, adjusting their speed when needed. Eventually veering onto the little travelled road that lead to the base around the hilly and more densely bushed countryside outside of suburbia, Vullana knew they had nearly reached their destination, her thoughts confirmed by Ratchet breaking the silence to report their arrival time.

All three slowed as Ratchet activated the solid door via his energy signal, the door responding to the Autobot frequency as it remained invisible behind the camouflage of dense scrub of the ground before it sunk to a slope into the Earth's crust becoming a ramp that led into a brightly-lit silver tunnel to the heart of the base.

'I guess this is home now' Vullana muttered to herself feeling hesitant and sadness simultaneously wash over her as she rolled down the ramp and into the familiar base.

xxxxxxxxx

Reviews would be greatly appreciated.


	2. Unexpected Encounter

**Title: **Indistinguishable Sides

**Author: **Xaniss

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Transformers, only my character Vullana and this story.

**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Horror

**Rating: **T - MA 

**Warnings: **Profanity, Violence, Sexual Content (non- consensual and consensual)

**Pairings:** BumblebeexOC, BarricadexOC and StarscreamxOC

Chapter Two: Unexpected Encounter 

It had been a week since Vullana had awoken to her new body and after the initial shock, the modification to exist as a giant alien robot was physically proving easier than Vullana originally thought possible. She had innate knowledge now of what it really _felt_ like to be a Cybertronian and also discovered that her mind operated with similar thoughts, feelings and likes that it had previously. She still required basic needs of energy renewal and rejuvenation periods and even though the methods of receiving such needs where dissimilar to humans, the similar if not obscure traits brought a comforting familiarity to Vullana. The major differences was how to adapt to a larger body mass in an environment that seemed more diminutive now and how her body was able to interpret environmental changes and physical interactions due to the various sensors located throughout her dermal tissue.

The most challenging aspect to grasp was localising and maintaining control over each specific system function she now had at her disposal, while she already had become familiar with all her functions, she needed to exhibit precise control over each part. Primary systems such as physical regeneration and atmospheric analysis utilised automatically, but control was needed over individual systems like her inbuilt weapons, control her tracer and zoom-lens within her vision, adapt to differ between the various vision output displays, such as night vision, infrared, heat sensors, radio and radiation waves and even frequencies in sound; the list grew in the areas she had to become proficient in. The great advantage being time was now inconsequent and she had the near undivided attention of her greatest supporter to assist in her pursuit of control. During this transitional phase the newly arrived Tracks had been re-assigned to watch over Sam. Bumblebee didn't wish to leave Sam as it was his duty to be his guardian, but he also had a duty and swore to help Vullana forcing him to postpone his post temporarily.

'_Bumblebee'_ Vullana reminisced of the first moment she had laid eyes on him and how much had happened since. For him, the passage wasn't even a drop in the pool of time, for her it had been eight years. Eight extraordinary years that took her on journey she never thought possible and it was all due to her unique telepathic abilities that had seen it all occur. She could still remember what Bumblebee's energy signal felt like when she awoken back on Earth after her abilities had been released, a foreign warmness that sent a pleasant buzz in her mind, a signal that was unique upon the Earth but not alone in it's foreignness. Upon sensing the six energies _(see note below)_ located in relatively close proximity to each other, she had been drawn to the energy signal that was different from the others – alike but set on a different frequency, the lone alien signal arousing her curiosity to confront who owned it. Nothing could have prepared her for the startling revelation when she appeared in an abandoned warehouse in Missouri where the signal was isolated to find it being emitted from a Camaro that had seen better days. Her touches and prompting did nothing to provoke a response from him, she thought herself mad thinking a car could be alive, but in conjunction with his energy signal she saw flashes of his memories that sparked her to ramble about a place called 'Cybertron' to him. Her efforts all proved fruitless initially, leaving her to investigate the other alien signals before attempting to broach him at a later date.

'There are no changes in your memory status to report?' Ratchet inquired grimly interrupting her thoughts; not looking up from the terminal as he conducted the daily progress scans of her.

'Not today unfortunately Doc.' He asked the same question daily that bordered on obsessive for her, she knew he was doing his job but wished she had a different answer for him.

During her years in contact with the Autobots, she saw them and the base as an extended family, a familiar, welcoming place where she was accepted as a friend and equal. Since her change, Optimus had ordered her to be confined inside the base until she was totally competent with her systems inside and out; the order extended to receiving daily check-ups from Ratchet, while he doubled as her personal psychiatrist.

'Try not to be concerned, it is early days yet, be patient. Your latest results indicate that you are improving your physical control significantly.' Ratchet looked tentative as he sat opposite Vullana, her perched upon a bench with a single cable protruding from a docking port between her shoulder struts, the cable transmitting the day's data to Ratchet's terminal.

'Is there something wrong with my results Doc?' From the distorted look of his features was cause enough to alarm Vullana. Ratchet usually didn't dwell on her results during these sessions; usually a quick system scan to check her progress was sufficient, but today was proving different.

'Physically you are fine, if Optimus were to see these results he would assign you to field work shortly. However, I'm not convinced you are ready.'

'What? I've been stuck in this base for a week now doing nothing but drills and all you can say is that I'm not ready—' she cut herself off, the disapproving look from Ratchet burning into her that told her she needed to check her attitude before her mouth engaged autopilot to her defiant thoughts.

'This is exactly why I'm not convinced you are ready, mentally you are not.' Ratchet noticing whenever she became upset her optics began to glow a deeper blue, which was a concern to him, as he didn't understand the anomaly. 'You have been through a life-altering event and I feel that you are harbouring some negative emotions because of it.'

His low, soothing vocaliser carried words that echoed through Vullana's shell and forced her to bitterly admit to her vulnerability. Her once great abilities where no more, she had thought that her talents was what defined her as a being, she was more gifted than others and that was the main factor that started this roller coaster of an adventure. To be stripped of everything that she saw as her identify proved more sorrowful than losing her human-like body and with her sorrow came frustration.

'Negative emotions? Well of course I've got 'negative emotions' Doc, I don't know who I am anymore.' She caved to the burden of her insecurity, finally admitting defeat to what the dark element in her mind had been thinking all week. 'I can't talk to anyone the way I used to, can't isolate energy signals... can't _feel_ anyone mentally or have the strength I used to... I'm just... _weak_.' Truth was she resented the fact that this happened to her, resented losing the thrill her abilities gave her, the intimate bond to feel and see someone's inner thoughts or memories and the more extreme buzz she relished in when she could take _control_ over someone's mind and actions.

'Weak? You are being far too hard on yourself. You cannot change what happened to you and you are more resilient than you imagine. I have seen you express powerful gestures that had nothing to do with your abilities.' The good doctor folded his arms regarding Vullana with a thoughtful expression, 'I understand that this can be a difficult time for you to adjust to but if you want to believe that nonsense and let your fear and doubt consume you, you weren't that... 'strong' to begin with.'

Vullana remained silent as she pondered his words, had she rely too heavily on her lost capabilities? If so, was losing her self to this form the best way to rediscover what she was really capable of? She felt selfish for wanting her powers back but on the upside, the body she currently possessed had a range of abilities she couldn't manipulate as an organic creature. Ratchet rose from his position to unplug the cable in Vullana's back and a large hand clapped down on her shoulder. 'Your body may have changed but that doesn't mean you have to. You will learn of other strategies and ways to utilize your strengths. Don't lose yourself in this negativity, there may be some of us who would miss your endearing charm.' Ratchet always had a caring tone and Vullana thought of him as an obscure father figure since she had no family and he made her feel secure that comfort caused her to weakly smile at him.

The gentle hiss of the med bay door alerted both parties that someone entered, catching both Ratchet and Vullana's attention to see Optimus standing in the doorway.

'Ratchet, Vullana, I apologise for the intrusion.' His gentle, deep voice carried the hint of embarrassment for interrupting their session.

'No need to apologise Prime, we are finished here.' Ratchet nodding to Vullana to make her exit, a gesture she gladly accepted as she scooted from the bench and took her retreat. The door hissing closed once more, leaving the two alone.

'How are things progressing with her Ratchet?' Optimus was hopeful that Vullana would finally regain her memories and provide some insight as to whom and what these creatures are, his intuition doubting they had seen the last of them.

'It's remarkable what she has accomplished in a week; as you know, her results improve everyday. She still has no recollection and I believe that adds to her frustration with herself. But she's brash and impatient Prime, she is fit for base work granted but I don't believe she is ready to go into the field.' The tone Ratchet used was adamant and Optimus wasn't going to sway his mind to the contrary, as he knew he wanted.

'Come now Ratchet, you can't keep her locked inside the base forever.' Optimus tried to reason with the persistent medic, 'She has been through a lot yes; but she has goodness within her and I know she will make the right decisions. She needs to re-discover herself, find happiness within so she can be comfortable with whom she is. In time she will become a valuable member if she is allowed to explore her boundaries.'

'I'm not happy about this Prime; there isn't enough conclusive evidence to warrant placing her on an assignment, nor does she have the experience. '

'And how does she gain experience if she doesn't leave the base? You know first hand it isn't healthy to be cooped up for too long concentrating only on work. Do we risk not sending her and only making her irritation worse? Let her get out of the base for a while so she doesn't feel so restricted, give her a small errand to try as an initial trial.'

Ratchet crossed his arms in an impatient hurry, slightly frowning at Optimus as he weighted up the pros and cons for her early release. Optimus was seeking Ratchet's approval, he alone had the final say with what happened but he chose to remain steadfast with his original decision. There was much more going on in this girl's head than he knew about and he wasn't about to jeopardise a potential exposure risk if she decided to lose her temper at an arrogant driver when mixing with the locals.

'I'm sorry Optimus, I can't authorise her release – there is too much at stake for us all.' A moment fell between the pair as Optimus weighed up his own options as reason failed on Ratchet, his thoughtful gaze shifting to the medic after organising his next strategy.

'There is something else I wanted to speak to you about Ratchet; I didn't say any thing before as I know you have been pre-occupied. Nor was I sure what the lead would unearth.' Optimus ushered himself further into the room as he changed the subject.

'Lead? Prime if this is another attempt to sway my mind about the girl, it will fail.' Ratchet curiously watched Optimus as the gentle leader positioned himself against the bench Vullana had occupied; his frame remaining relaxed and proud as the bench took his burden.

'No, hear me out please. Bluestreak and Hound have been following a series of sightings that Bumblebee uncovered earlier this week.'

'The military craft disappearances?' Ratchet remembering Bumblebee had mentioned those reports while they had been waiting for the girl. 'I've read those reports and they were speculative then Prime. Nothing more than fabricated sightings that have been discredited by authorities, only the humans obsessed with conspiracy theories still chase the matter. Why have we been wasting time pursing that?'

'That's the very conclusion Bluestreak came to as well my friend, until Hound found evidence to contradict that theory.' Optimus could tell Ratchet was inquisitive to know what was going on by his exasperated, if not confused appearance.

'The reports where designed to be disreputable to ward off any suspicion, the aim was to prove these eye-witnesses were a series of hoaxes so there would be no attention drawn to the area.'

'Who would go to such lengths? And what is so important in that part of the ocean to warrant such measures?' Ratchet's confusion was mounting the more Optimus revealed to him.

'From what we could deduce, the small band of human operatives known as Sector 7 still thrive and their interest is focused on the area where these sightings occurred. What is there, we don't know but Hound intercepted their transmission signal and isolated their communication frequency before discovering a suspicious code within their transmission band.' He could see the tension spread over Ratchet as the glimmer of recognition indicated the return of their nemesis as Optimus confirmed the worst.

'It bore the distinct attributes of the Decepticons, but it can't be assumed that these people are working in conjunction with them as the code being transmitted through the human communications travel as a subliminal wavelength separate from the human posts. By the configuration of the signal, it would seem the humans are using our technology as the encryption is the most advanced we have seen humans use. Regardless of the circumstances, what we know is the humans have come to possess our technology and the Decepticons are still operating on Earth.'

'How did this happen Prime? How could the Decepticons function without our knowledge? And who would provide the humans with our technology?'

'That is what I'm working on, but I need your assistance. We are short-handed with resources due to finalising this base and I now need everyone I can possibly get... I need your help Ratchet and I ask you to re-direct your focus to another task while we investigate this. Which means you taking leave from treating Vullana, so you can keep her in stasis here or let her have a small role as a contributing member... I would prefer you to release her so she can provide _some_ assistance.'

Ratchet was already nodding his head in silent agreement with Optimus, his unwavering stand shattering at the revelation. 'All right, I will transfer Vullana's clearance immediately and she can report to you. What do you require me to do?'

'I will show you the recent activity report of the area and I would like you to work with Hound. He currently is attempting to decipher the code with Wheeljack. I would like you to first reconfigure the transponders in the towers behind the base; we need to strengthen the maximum output generated to tap into the Decepticon uplink, so we can transmit their signal directly here. You can replace Wheeljack once you're done and you and Hound can concentrate on determining the message content.' Optimus watched as Ratchet finalised Vullana's dispatch report before striding to the medbay door where both paced to the main foyer of the base, briefly exchanging courteous nods before parting ways to undertake their respected roles.

Optimus shifted uncomfortably as he stood behind the engrossed Wheeljack and Hound that were focused on the seemingly infinite characters to decipher. Only a small portion of the message had been translated, partial phrases and words that only taunted about the message's true meaning. Optimus scanned the large screen of Teletran IV, his optics gliding over the few words decoded and he knew they were fortunate to stumble across this signal – it allowed them to gain an advantage over any plans the Decepticons could have in store and to prepare for them to re-surface, which according to the partial message, their return was imminent, it was only a question of when.

---

Bumblebee waited silently in the darkened room, where only moments earlier he hacked the security override code to enter her room. She would be finished shortly and make her way back here so she could lodge her availability status into the system logbook as she always did after her sessions with Ratchet. She was so predictable now and that made his plan all the more easy to instigate. In any other circumstance it would be difficult for him to hide in the sparse room but Vullana was rather distracted of late and not her usual energetic self that he doubted she would even notice him huddled in an opposing corner.

As he waited his mind slipped to remember the carefree attitude of the girl he originally met, her passion for life was only equalled by her fearlessness to protect those she cared about. This past week had seen that passion in her flicker precariously and he hardly recognised who she was anymore. Hence his reason for crouching in her room now, he wasn't about to lose the enthusiastic, if not eccentric, enigma to Ratchet's mundane drills, tests and provoking. He wanted to show her, _tell_ her the things she needed to hear, he could give her some answers she was looking for and it might restore her peace of mind and allow her to enjoy life once more.

He knew she was feeling vulnerable and alone right now and the feeling of isolation amongst friends was a situation he felt familiar with before he had journeyed to this small blue planet. He just wanted to help her like she helped him during the hesitant period of their acquaintance. He had arrived alone, striking a touchdown in the hidden wilderness and been astute with his movements when he first arrived on this world. He found the technology primitive, the inhabitants small and frail but he wasn't there for a tour of the planet, he was direct and focused on achieving his mission. He showed discretion when uncovering clues to his goal, the creatures on this planet easily fooled by his disguise, he could move easily and freely without attracting suspicion – there was of course one exception: her.

She startled him at first; he couldn't understand how she _knew_ he was more than what he appeared to be, chattering freely about places he knew where foreign to her. The history of these creatures showed they didn't possess the technology for travel outside their local neighbourhood, so to be confronted with an inhabitant that spoke in great detail of his world was unnerving. During the surreal encounter, her body language exuded elatedly joy while she curiously twittered around him while she examined and touched his panelling. The sensations he felt as her small extremities smoothed over his dermal tissue alarmed him; he had remained isolated from others for nearly as long as the inhabitant's recorded history and almost forgotten what it felt like to have another's touch. His alarm ceded as her touches began to provoke a tickle across his shell only to find a disappointment linger when her movements stopped. Her final vocalisation informing him she would return to approach him again due to his current unresponsiveness, she assured him his secret was safe with her and she disappeared before he could manage to doubt her trustworthiness.

Confused, but relieved that she was gone, he continued with his quest to travel across the vast landscape placing many towns and state borders between their first encounter. It was a total shock to see her the second time round as she pursued to seek answers from him again – her tenacious attitude leaving little doubt that his journey will be all but peaceful. She wasn't just seeking answers though; she was also providing information to him – knowledge that he wasn't alone in his quest to find something known as the 'Allspark'. Informing him that he was being tailed by 'Decepticons', one named Barricade in particular and that she could help him if he would allow her to. He thought her suggestion ridiculous, a female of the species wanting to help him? She looked barely able to help herself much less him, this tiny creature wouldn't be considered a threat to her own kind, much less a Decepticon. It was these very thoughts that proved the most embarrassing to him when she retorted if that's how he felt, he could find the Allspark and Samuel James Witwicky on his own and that the knowledge she gained was from briefly meeting with Barricade and he himself – his own candid thoughts feeding her wisdom about his reason for being on this world.

The hiss of her door alerted Bumblebee that his que arrived and as she stepped through the doorway, he pounced from his position to rush towards her to give her a fright, where he yelled a great 'RAAH' causing her to nearly jump through the roof and resulted in Bumblebee collapsing in laughter. His uproar partially due to the prank he just pulled but heightened with him savouring his fond memories of Vullana.

'You bugger! Don't scare me like that!' Vullana shrieked at him giving a playful swipe 'You know I scare easily!'

'I know, that's why I did it... look you're still shaking' Bumblebee laughed harder, causing Vullana to take repeated swipes at him. Bumblebee settled himself slightly and grabbed her hand on her final assault pulling her closer to him.

'I have a surprise for you' he whispered into her audio receptors, the bridge of his nose gently caressing her head causing a chill to move down through her body.

'What type of surprise?' She whispered back as she slightly turned her face to look him in his sky-blue optics. He didn't retract away from her and their faces were so close they could almost touch.

'If I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise silly' He seemed to move closer to her while speaking, if that was possible and Vullana could begin to feel a tremble rise from her legs, her totally captivated by his adjusting optics.

'Follow me' was the simple request as he held her hand and lead her to her door, Vullana unable to do anything but comply with him. They stepped through the doorway, leaving the door to shut behind them and blocking out the incoming message alert from Ratchet that appeared on Vullana's system monitor, leaving the memo to blink in limbo.

Bumblebee began leading her to the rear end of the base where his quarters where located, he played with the inclination he should take her there instead but he kept to his original idea and veered from that direction to turn right and travel into a service tunnel. Here he continued to lead her down the narrow but lofty hallway to arrive at a dead end next to a large cooling fan for the base.

'What…' Vullana began before Bumblebee held his tri-titanium pointer to her lips and waggled it in front of her. He moved sideways to show her the wall to the left of the fan housing, the intricate panels forming a mass of designs made up from hieroglyphics in the Cybertronian language. His hand began sweeping over many of the designs and came to hover above a symbol that looked somewhat like a 'W' with a 'Y' attached to the bottom. There he gently pushed at the symbol, where to Vullana' amazement, decreased into the wall and a huge section of the left wall retracted away to reveal another tunnel.

'Wow' Vullana breathed softly as she assessed how big the opening was, it could have easily fitted Optimus and Ironhide to walk side by side through the space with no hindrance. A slight squeeze on the hand Bumblebee held made her look up to him.

'We are nearly there' Excitement apparent in his voice as he led her into the tunnel, the panel door retracting back into it's original position after they passed through it.

'What is this place?' Vullana hoarsely whispered out, in awe of being privy to a new part of the base.

'This is the service tunnel emergency exit. Not many know of these tunnels, as the service area isn't fully operational yet' Then he snickered as he added, 'Plus there is no surveillance here – so no one will find out what we're up to.'

'And what are we up to exactly?' Her melancholy outlook lifted as it always did around the playful bot. No matter how much of a bad mood either one could be in, whenever they came together they always had been able to make each other feel happier. They were both rather mischievous individually, but keeping company with one another always resulted in them having some type of wacky fun.

'You are just full of questions tonight. It will be all explained in a moment, when we reach the end'.

Vullana said nothing but looked ahead into the dark tunnel, her night vision showing her the detail that had gone into the construction and she assumed the tunnel would have been a monstrous task to undertake due to the sheer size. Supporting beams were evident on the walls and roof where they had been implanted into the bedrock of the mountain and the floor of the tunnel was lined with soft glowing orbs, a row on either side of the walls and one row in the centre of the floor that directed the tunnel's path.

Bumblebee stopped short of the where the tunnel ended then turned towards the wall on the right and pushed on a small rock, which behaved in the same manner the symbol on the previous wall did – it depressed and a giant door slid open into the recess of the wall. Once it was fully retracted, Bumblebee pulled her closer to him again and whispered 'This is what I wanted to surprise you with' before he led her through the doorway.

The darkness not hindering her ability to scope the area, Vullana was taken aback at the landscape set in front of her – Bumblebee had taken her outside. A sense of thrill and exhilaration surged through Vullana as she stood basking in the cool night air she had not felt for a week; early spring blossoms carried their scent from the surrounding trees and her sensors tingled as the atmospheric particles filled her receptors. They were standing on the grassed headlands that hid the base, the city lay out below them and Vullana felt a wave of happiness course through her and she could scarcely believe the kind gesture.

'This is one of the most sweetest and thoughtful things you could have done for me' Vullana gushed, trembling with enthusiasm.

'You seemed so distracted, unhappy. I thought a change of scenery would do you some good.' Bumblebee's vocaliser not revealing the heightened anticipation currently surging through him, he was finally going to do it.

Bumblebee scantily noticed Vullana's bubbling emotions as she jigged on the spot, unable to remain still. She gained his attention when she trotted closer to him where she flung her arms around him and buried her face into the side of his neck, the action surprising him in a positive way.

'Thankyou... thankyou so much' she murmured happily, closing her optics at the touch of Bumblebee returning the hug, his large arms wrapping around her and her mind began to spin and she felt giddy, unable to bring herself to part the embrace she stood there clinging to him. Her mind registered a new sensation that brought her back to identify what it was –a wonderful, tingling sensation could be felt spreading around her back and she discovered it was Bumblebee's fingers gently scratching her shell. His three large tri-titanium fingertips encircled her panels and ran between cables and joints as they worked their magic to melt away her pent up disappointment and unhappiness that had accumulated during the week.

'...That feels really nice.' She lazily admitted, content to be held and have him close to her. During the years she spent with Bumblebee, Vullana had developed an unusual attraction to the giant robot, but there had been little she could do but just remain his friend. She had always entertained the fantasy of their friendship developing into something much greater and those fantasies she had were enticing her more frequently of late.

Vullana felt Bumblebee shift his head onto the side of hers as he nuzzled her back gently and Vullana' optics opened as her audio receptors pressed against his neck registered a hastened response in his systems. His air intake valves were working faster and the pulse from his Spark had quickened the electrical currents racing through him '_Is he nervous to be around me?_' she thought wildly, smiling to herself. His outward appearance had not changed from the cool demeanour but his internal workings told a different story.

'When you chose to metamorphosis yourself, I was worried... worried I would never see you again. None of us knew what your resulting form would take if you survived the process. But when you emerged alive and as a Cybertronian Protoform, I was... overwhelmed.' He spoke slowly in a low voice, not moving his position of holding her, his words shocking her to halt her contemplation of him.

'As we waited for you in the hope you would be returned I realised I would be lost without you. The countless eons where I strived to fulfil my mission was carried out alone and mute. Until you came along and were able to converse with me in a way that no one else could... we shared a connection to communicate through our minds and you made me realise that I didn't need to complete my work alone and in silence...' He drew away slightly to look at her but kept his hold on her.

'For the time I have known you, I didn't think any mutual attraction could be possible between us and I'm ashamed to say that it took for your life to be seriously threatened to own up to the feelings I have for you... and for that, I'm sorry.'

Vullana didn't know what to say, Bumblebee had caught her totally off guard – he was confessing all but also providing information about her alteration – both topics she wanted to delve into greater detail.

'... Uh... err... oo-kay...' Was the only intelligible phrase she could muster, her mind stunned from the unexpected information while she remained consumed within Bumblebee's embrace. She physically quivered as she re-focused her optics on him.

'W-Wait... wait... y-you said 'mutual attraction' – you know? I mean... y-you know that... I feel that way about you? H-How then?... When...?' She sounded incoherent but she was struggling with how he came to possess such knowledge. She had tried to keep her adoration of him a secret all these years, thinking no one would understand how an individual such as herself could have such feelings for an alien robot. But she had told no one of her feelings and felt embarrassed that her secret crush had been exposed.

Bumblebee on the other hand was hoping for a more eventful reaction from her than what she gave – he expected a blurted reciprocating confession, if he was lucky a sudden jolt of passion thrust upon him – but not the bewildered gaze she currently was giving him. It was too much for her to process, he had said too much. Bumblebee released his grip on her and pulled away as he walked closer to the hill's descend in front of them as a silence fell over them.

'...I've always known how you felt about me, but you told me yourself before you went...' He never finished the sentence he couldn't bear to. It had been thousands of years since he let himself become consumed in the affections of another, and the grief he encountered was almost sole destroying when his partner's life had been stubbed out as a casualty of war. He clawed from his grief by focusing on the virtues Optimus wanted for all, he swore that he would do his best to end the fighting, so no other being would suffer the aching pit of loss. The very last thing he expected was to enjoy the company of an Earth girl, he vowed he wouldn't become attached to her; there was too much to risk losing again. Though he harboured a soft spot for her but denied himself venturing any further with her out of fearing the possible repercussions.

Vullana's Spark was thumping painfully in her chest as she stared at the back of Bumblebee, her embarrassment growing and her head felt giddy _'I told him!? I don't remember telling him that... unless..._'

'Amnesia' her voice breaking into the night air and sounding full of regret, 'I had no idea... I'm sorry' She sunk to the ground, giving out to her quivering supports.

Bumblebee turned and lowered to the ground next to her before she continued.

'That is the frustrating part about this whole situation – I simply don't remember what has happened or what I've said before this change occurred...' She fell silent, as her mind continued to process what was happening.

Bumblebee took her hand and adapted to lying on the grass, the wings of his doors splaying either side of his frame, one of them settling in just behind Vullana's frame as he rested her hand on his chest cupped between both his hands. Vullana gazed at him and the tender gesture he displayed, she had never seen him behave like this, never felt such satisfaction warm her from the sight. She could feel the thrum of his Spark and the heat generated from his body coursing beneath her palm, the sensation felt welcoming like an invitation to explore. She continued to stare as she thought about what he said to her and unwittingly began running her fingers around the minute areas beneath her touch, feeling the tiny depressions on his panels where microscopic receptors lay. Running to the edge of his panel work beneath his armour, she heard him squawk an electronic yelp while he simultaneously squeezed her hand, giving her a fright and she wondered what happened.

'Sorry... I'm not used to such... attention.' Bumblebee fidgeted embarrassed for giving such a reaction but kept a firm grip on her hand in a pleading gesture to let it remain in place, Vullana just chuckled at him and let him keep her hand were it was.

'Bee, you said I chose to become one of your kind. Why did I do that?'

'I'm afraid I don't know. When the extraterrestrials touched down with their ship, they called for you and wouldn't allow anyone else to approach them. So what was spoken, only you would possess that knowledge and probably why you have amnesia now – they didn't want their reasons known. They did allow you to come back to our group, so you could say a final farewell to all of us... we didn't expect to ever see you again...' Bumblebee refused to continue, Vullana noticing sadness cross his expression and she felt a pang of anguish.

'I'm sorry you had to be put through that.' She scooted her frame to lower herself onto the soft Earth, curling her body next to Bumblebee and resting her head on his shoulder. She felt her own Spark quicken as he wrapped an arm around her body.

'I know it has been a difficult week for you to adjust to, but you realise you don't need to do it on your own.' Bumblebee addressed her while he shifted towards her for a better view, the move pressing them closer together. 'That is why Tracks is currently at Sam's house and not I. I wanted to show you that you weren't alone... but I guess I didn't do—'

'No!' Vullana cut him off before he could say anymore, 'It wasn't you, I know you have been there for me – you've been the best supporter anyone could ask for... It was me, I have been shutting everyone out... and I'm sorry.' She found herself apologising frequently to him, she regretting her behaviour towards him and the others, they only wanted to help her and she had been pig-headed about accepting their generous assistance.

Bumblebee said nothing but lifted his opposite arm from her hand and wrapped it around her small frame as he drew her closer. His external body temperature and beating of his Spark surrounded Vullana as she lost herself to the embrace, her fingers on his chest once more resuming to gently explore his shell. She felt him shudder under her touch and release a gasp, his response provoking her to continue exploring. Her attention falling on Bumblebee's optics as he stirred moving in close against her and he caught her lower faceplate with his as he gently pressed against her. His lower mouthpiece smoothed around her mouth before tenderly caressing her top lip as he sucked on it, Vullana murmured in delight as he played with her mouth, creating sensations in her that were new, delicious and highly addictive. She had no knowledge what intimate pleasure was like for this species but she knew if she was to ever experience it, there was no one better to share it with than him.

Using his arm draped over the top of her, his hand began to weave its way around to her chest, taking delight in her pleasure as she squirmed next to him and gasped at the sensations he caused. He broke the kiss as he firmly stroked his fingers along her torso, causing static electricity to dance between her shell and his fingertips as he continued his caress. He felt her surface temperature rise from his touch and he smiled at her, a teasing, seductive smile that grew as he exuded a pulse of his energy into her frame. His warm energy filled the area beneath his touch and it radiated through her system where it touched and teased her circuits to her very core, spreading exhilarating bliss through her. Her moan betrayed her arousal and her air intake manifolds hitched in her system as she gasped to form words.

'H-how... W-What was th-at? Her unsettled systems causing her voice to spasm, good grief the sensation of electricity, _his_ power running through her was heaven; unlike anything she ever felt before – and it was only one touch.

'I take it you liked it.' Bumblebee continued to trail his fingertips over her shell, the friction-resistant tips gliding like silk to tickle her. 'I could do it again... if you like?' His voice sounded altered, heavy with lust as he taunted her arousal with trailing energy residue. He knew he promised himself he wouldn't venture to get close to her, but he couldn't tear himself away from her now. Especially when she was nodding her approval for more and forcing her body closer to his, almost guided by instinct to have their Sparks closer together, no matter how much he thought he should resist his urges, he longed for this moment to happen.

He felt her lagging touches cruise around his own chest, content to discover his circuitry and wiring beneath his exo-armour. He revelled in the intoxicating desire she created in him while his hand sparked with the very current he was to pulse through her again, he watched her as she stared memorised at the sparking ice-blue energy ablaze in his palm. He concentrated his energy to give her only from a small area of him; to immerse her in the full effect could prove too overwhelming. Bumblebee smiled before he lowered his head once more to connect with Vullana's neck, trailing kisses and nipping at wires as his palm connected once more with her, feeling her tremor and moan as she arched further towards him. Her movement briefly clasped their chests together and their Sparks temporarily flirted with one another, causing Bumblebee to quiver from his own increased desire.

_Brrr... Brrr... Brrr_ the sound came from a soft vibrating on Bumblebee.

The unexpected sound froze both of them on the spot before a faint voice was heard.

'_Bumblebee, this is Wheeljack do you copy? Report what your current position is as you are not in your designated area.'_

'Don't you dare tell him your position.' Vullana threatened in a hushed tone.

'Oh I so owe him one after this' Bumblebee scowled as he moved from Vullana to take the call.

'You and me both' she grumbled, getting up from the ground.

_Note:_ Being Bumblebee, Starscream, Blackout, Barricade, Frenzy and Scorponok.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Would appreciate any reviews or thoughts you have, thanks!


	3. Turn for the Worst

**Title: **Indistinguishable Sides

**Author: **Xaniss

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Transformers, only my character Vullana and this story.

**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Horror

**Rating: **MA 

**Warnings: **Profanity, Violence, Sexual Content (non- consensual and consensual)

**Pairings:** BumblebeexOC, BarricadexOC and StarscreamxOC

**Chapter Notes: **For this chapter I attempted to write some Cybertronian language – but wasn't sure if it sounded 'Cybertronian' or more like 'Star Wars'. My only warning would be some sexual content in the beginning (thankyou to Phoenix13 for the inspiration) and some violence towards the end. Apart from that, enjoy! RATING MA ONLY!

::: insert text ::: The triple colons outside of text are speech in Cybertronian, otherwise I have written out what is being spoken.

**Chapter Three: Turn for the Worse**

Ironhide was motionless as he stared hard at the large screen, ignoring the flitter of Cybertronian symbols that illuminated Teletran IV as Ratchet and Hound worked tirelessly on the code. His calm disposition not conveying he was burning up with irritation within – she was late. He directed her specifically to meet him at 1830 on the dot and it was now 1833 and she was still a no-show. Noise from behind attracting his attention to sway optics over Wheeljack carrying another one of his infernal contraptions that he had dug up from storage and Ironhide's optics narrowed as he emitted a deep, rumbling growl.

'For the love of Primus' He muttered darkly, under his breath. His thunderous presence attracting Wheeljack's attention.

'What's got you all wound up?' The jovial scientist remarked as he passed the weapons specialist.

'... Seen the femme about?' Ironhide grumbled, barely audible through his clenched jaw.

'Vullana? Yeah, passed her ages ago. She was on her way to see Bumblebee. Why?'

'Great, just great.' Ironhide passed a confused Wheeljack to travel to the rear of the base, a faint 'You're welcome' registered in his audio receptors as he clumped around the corner to the room.

---

The ambient temperature was unnaturally stifling, the hum of speeding fans vibrated through the room and her moans where music to his receptors. He watched as her head lulled backwards and her body heave against the streams of desire increasing with his every touch. Fingers delved and traced around the open casing of her chest, her Spark pulsing brightly that ached for more. His own Spark burned to seek out hers; it beat like a demon against his own casing restless to be free. But not yet, the moment for them to uplink and to ride the intense surge and union of their Sparks was not now. Besides, she was meant to be somewhere else.

'Oh... Bee...' she whimpered as she dragged her fingers through the crevices in his frame, causing his own to tremble with gratification.

'... You're gonna be late...' came the languid whisper as he muzzled teasingly around her Spark casing, feeling her arching towards him in a wanton act for him to delve deeper inside her.

'...I-I've... got plen-ty...' words became hitched and turned into a gasp as she slumped her back down on Bumblebee's renewal compartment. Her body writhing and thrusting underneath Bumblebee's reciprocating frame as they danced with each other's sensitive zones, the enticement of pleasure too great for either one to be dragged away from.

'When... do you... leave?' His words dragging out in rhythm to her pulsating a pleasurable cavity found on his abdomen, she was proving to be a very fast learner of his erogenous zones.

'...16...30...' Her motions became stock-still in response to Bumblebee halting his own movements and she glanced at him in confusion as to seeking the meaning of his pause.

'Check your chronometer.' Bumblebee snickered as he leisurely began to unwind his body from hers in an attempt to rise.

'...Oh crud!' Her cry full of panic as she hastily began to scramble her way from the compartment bay and onto her feet, securing her chest shut as Bumblebee's door ignited in riotous hammering. The door physically shaking under the forceful thumps and both occupants ceased movements and hesitantly exchanged glances.

'Break it up in there!' Ironhide's voice boomed through the door, his tone unimpressed.

Without hesitating, Bumblebee opened the door to reveal Ironhide's imposing statue glaring down at them. The younger mech unruffled by his gruff friend, merely greeting him with a cheeky swagger, while his comm receivers on his head perked upright giving him an innocent expression.

'She was _just_ coming' Bumblebee couldn't suppress the smirk while he made the comment and earned him a scowl from Vullana as she darted passed him. Ironhide glowered at the pair, unamused by the comment and less amused by the lack of seriousness the pair had been exhibiting lately.

'You're late, missy. When I give you a time to be somewhere, you be there.' His gravely voice echoed in her audios as he leaned over her with authority, his sternness reminding her of an irate teacher reprimanding his pupil.

'Ironhide, honestly she was only coming round to get this.' Bumblebee outstretched his palm showing off the small tracking device that was her original reason to pay him a visit. Ironhide merely growled his irritation and turned on the pair, grumbled out 'Let's go' before cursing in Cybertronian as he slowly lumbered off.

'Think I pissed him off.' Vullana drearily made the statement, before she began squirming and broke into a giggle fit as Bumblebee fiddled under her armour to impose the device on her.

'Nah, he didn't threaten you with his cannons... but Primus! Keep still!' Bumblebee awkwardly situated the object into place, her wriggling making his job none too easy. 'There, it's done – keep safe out there, I will see you shortly.' Bumblebee's hands lingered for a moment before he was urging her to follow Ironhide.

Still giggling, she nodded farewell before hurrying away, his words caught her to remind why she must heed them – the Decepticon's return. The final message wasn't decoded yet but Barricade was identified as the receiver of the transmission. She had initially panicked at the thought of venturing out alone with Barricade loose somewhere, but she had Optimus' assurances she would be monitored to keep safe. Her logic also dictating to her that she was being unreasonable, it was a big city and she did have her long-range sensors to detect him before he came too close and Bumblebee was on stand-by to provide back-up.

---

By the time Ironhide paused at the main entrance, his irritation had dispersed somewhat; he couldn't scorn them for stealing precious time to see one another, heck he was guilty of doing that himself. None of them knew when war could present itself again, so they might as well enjoy the peaceful company while they could. He only hoped for her sake that she will take her outing seriously as she was going solo, not a dangerous venture but it could be if she was reckless.

He doubted Tracks would appreciate her arrival since Optimus was negligent on informing him that she was visiting. The excuse to Tracks being the base's channels for data uploading were malfunctioning and his update had to be uploaded manually, meaning someone had to delivery it to him. Tracks was currently none too happy with Bumblebee or his recently acquired charge, as his humble 'me time' had become seriously cramped as he donned being the 'babysitter' thanks to Bumblebee shifting his responsibility. Ironhide's optics refocused as he tracked Vullana approaching him, there wasn't much more he could do for her but warn her to watch her back, don't lose focus and remain vigilant. His expression softened as she neared him, she was a good kid really, just lacked experience.

'Now listen, this is no time to be lax, you keep your scanners on maximum and your optics alert – any trouble out there I want you to radio base immediately – do you understand?' Ironhide's tone was firm but kind enough.

'...I'm just going to Sam's...'

'That doesn't matter' Ironhide countered flatly, '_You_ must be the responsible one. That means showing your upmost discretion while mixing with the humans, even _if_ trouble comes your way.' He placed large fists on his hips and tilted his head to the side as he assessed her. 'Just watch your back okay? For me.' He watched her frown as she nodded, silently questioning his worry for her but he promptly turned to open the main gates of the base instead, not meeting her gaze to answer what bothered him.

'Get goin youngin, it's getting late as it is.' Ironhide watched as she transformed herself and activated her holo driver. The rumble of the modified V8 vibrated along the walls as she slowly drifted through the multi-layered hologram representing dense bush concealing the entrance. Several Earth days had passed since she was granted clearance to leave but it had felt like an eternity for this moment to arrive. Her bodywork ticked as the 427ci small block hummed beneath her hood, disguising the fact that she was also tingling with anticipation.

Upon leaving, Vullana began following the already designated course that was mapped out on her GPS system, the afternoon sun was beginning to hang low in the sky causing everything to be bathed in a golden hue, soft clouds above turning beautiful shades of pink and orange. Their base was less an hour away from Sam's and she tried to absorb as much of the landscape that she had missed for 11 days, 6 hours and 42 minutes. Arriving amongst traffic, she happily meandered through the streets and other vehicles, the mounting congestion for a Saturday evening was excellent practise for her navigation but it did irk her that she caught every traffic light she encountered. Sensors set on maximum hummed as she continuously monitored her target range as Ironhide threatened her to do so as a necessary precaution for personal safety, so there would be no surprise _if_ something appeared.

But it wasn't surprise, it was cold dread that leeched through her systems when a target bleeped it's way on her projected range, her energy seemly draining from her as disbelief made her double and triple check for an error. It wasn't an error; it was real and it felt dark and menacing as it clawed it's way around her tracking display. My goodness it was fast, probably airborne due to it's manoeuvrability capabilities as it danced about while she watched it's route. It was on the outer limits of her sensors, not heading her way either but the sudden appearance sent total horror spearing straight to her Protoform.

'_Vullana, get outta there immediately!'_ The grit interruption came from Ironhide.

'I can't!' She shrieked back at him, vocalising her abrupt panic, 'There is too much traffic!'

A blearing horn from an irate driver chilled Vullana, the situation flustering her that caused a surge of energy through her that was reminiscent of an adrenaline rush. This was becoming ridiculous; traffic had mounted up to become a crawl and there was no sight of an exit. The route she chose passed the boulevard so she could examine the scenery of dazzling lights and glowing neons while observing the locals amidst their rituals – a setting she had missed being part of and in hindsight, a mistake to venture there.

A deafening shrill panicked Vullana with realisation the target altered it's trajectory to her position, following the signal with her sensors, it had slowed it's speed dramatically as the distance narrowed. Recalibrating it's path, she found it also kept to the streets, a small assurance that it was in fact grounded and facing the same traffic obstruction as herself. But it kept moving, slowly but surely through the blockage – perhaps Brawl survived and was running over cars again? Vullana's Spark pulsed rapidly when the signal was identified and that cold dread returned.

That's when she noticed Ironhide was still barking orders through her intercom to take action to retreat.

'Where? How?' She pleaded with him, feeling at total loss.

'_The pavement – go, GO, GO!'_

The urgency in his voice propelled Vullana to bump up the gutter, a sequel of back rubber and her 450 horsepower growling to warn pedestrians out of her wake as she lurched forward through the startled people, up-ending tables and planter boxes and leaving a trail of chaos behind her before breaking through to a side street and sliding to freedom.

'Good lass.' Ironhide was praising her? 'Sending you a new course back to base and HURRY!'

The schematics instantly appearing in her GPS processors while she calmed herself, returning to the speed limit and appearing to be 'one of the crowd'.

'Where's Bumblebee?' She curiously inquired.

_Silence_

'Is he with you?'

'_I told you to hurry! Get your ass back here NOW!'_ Ironhide's voice was taut as he shouted at her, causing her to become unsettled. She soon knew the reason for his haste – another shrill from her sensors told she wasn't free and clear yet.

She had just entered a highway when a peep of sirens echoed behind and the whirling of blue and red strobe lights licked through the encroaching darkness while her internal circuitry screamed at her to get the hell out of there. Spark surging, Vullana sped down the strip; she was built for speed yes, but lacked the necessary skill and experience to expertly dodge between locals. Barricade on the other hand did not possess this handicap and it was clear that he was gaining. Worried of miscalculating her manoeuvres and causing more havoc, she practically forecast misfortune by nearly sideswiping a minivan while changing lanes, the driver honking loudly and yelling obscenities at her as his wide-eyed children stared from their back seats.

'_Bumblebee is—'_ Ironhide's comm. was cut short as Vullana was shoved forward, Barricade giving a sharp whack on her rear bumper, shorting out her communication aerial and Vullana screamed like it was an arterial nerve, severing her lifeline and desperate hope.

She tried to force herself to remain calm; she had to keep moving, keep from getting caught. Her nerves were raw as she fought to gain control, she knew better but made the mistake of locking optics onto Barricade and strobe lights burned to overwhelm and disorientate her. Oh he was good; she knew that from past experience. Her temporary daze saw the chase gaining in intensity as he continuously began ramming her, causing her to slide and fishtail over the road.

As Vullana's daze subsided, she detected Barricade snaking his way up her side in an adjoining lane. She bleary countered by using a sedan in front as a decoy to pull around the opposite side and pass it, leaving Barricade in the far lane. Relived for the room, she concentrated to distance herself from him. A heavy '_thunk'_ and a large shriek of wheels screeched from behind, as she noticed the sedan she passed was now careening off the road, forced there by the dark interceptor as he regained to close the precious distance.

'_This is getting way outta hand' _came the horrific thought before witnessing him nose out sidewards to her rear wing and sharply cut across her end, executing the classic PIT manoeuvre; the impact knocking her off course and forcing her into a spin. Sliding across the highway into oncoming traffic her attention locked onto the Semi heading straight for her. Burning her rear wheels, her engine screaming as it hit maximum torque she corrected the momentum and in a squeal of protest, wheels slid sharply to avoid the collision. The change of direction forcing her to take an exit that led to the river foreshore located underneath the upcoming bridge.

The exit proved to be an empty stretch of road, lacking in overhead lights and sending the road into darkness that soon became dirt as it followed alongside the river. Vullana sceptically wondered if she could confront Barricade, take him on and still come out reasonably unscathed. She seriously doubted it; she was destined for the scrap heap. Immense floodlights catching her attention in the far distance, Vullana spurred on thinking it may provide a means of an exit, resources, distraction – anything, she was becoming desperate.

Blinded by terror, she didn't even register slamming through the feeble mesh gates before braking hard before an imposing shipping container she near collided with. Nervously scanning her surrounds she was at an industrial wharf that resembled a maze, water detected lapping on the piers – it was brightly lit but devoid of life. Vullana roared her engine and allowed her back wheels to shriek as they jerked on the concrete surface, spinning to face Barricade's approach. Instantly he was detected burning towards her at a dangerous speed, grating mechanical holler grew louder coupled with the thunder of 550 horses.

'_He's not stopping!'_ A fleeting realisation and a shuddering cough of her carburettor roared her small block to life again to slam into reverse. Her speed not competing against the larger Decepticon's momentum as the muffled sound of metal separating, the click and gush of recalibrating systems found him transforming in mid air to pounce towards her smaller form as she tried to shield herself behind a container.

:::Autobot scum!::: Barricade snarled as long talons flicked at a rapidly disappearing front bumper, gaining minor satisfaction from the gouges in the chrome nudge bar and hood as he slid on the concrete to dispel his motion. Fighting to gain traction, he appeared around the container to witness the soon-to-be-memory change to bipedal mode while rolling. The terror being emitted from it was sheer pleasure.

'Can't we talk about this Barricade?' It screamed at him... no, not 'it'... 'she' and she knew him... how?

Hearing his name caused him to halt in his tracks, optics narrowing as he scrutinised her, looking her up and down and Vullana's air intake manifolds hitched and rumbled, urging her to control her systems; to take advantage of the small reprieve.

'Sem fei. Ga ga humno monto kei soti watti muto kei?' (I)

Vullana froze knowing he was speaking Cybertronian to her but not understanding a word he said, therefore had no idea of how to respond to him.

'GA GA HUMNO MONTO KEI SOTI WATTI MUTO KEI!?' He boomed out again losing his temper at her and flicking his left wrist to reveal his configuration of tightly meshed giro-flight blades concealed in his tyre that began to spin in a deadly motion.

'I DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU! I DON'T SPEAK CYBERTRONIAN DAMNIT!' Vullana exploded back at him, retracting back her own left wrist to aim her plasma cannon at him. Shaking from the confrontation and her growing trepidation, she fixed her aim on his chest while listening to the whirl of her air-injected plasma cannon; detecting the inducted air was forming the vortex to super-charge the volatile plasma particles, she just needed to steady her aim.

His giro-blades slow a little, as he once again looked her up and down with mild confusion overcoming his dangerous features.

'...How do you know me?' He demanded in an abrupt tone.

'We've met before' Vullana confessed attempted to collect herself, not wanting to show any weakness but knew she wasn't fooling him.

'_What? I think I would recall such an encounter. There are few I meet that live for a reunion... But of course, my reputation precedes me.'_ Confusion dropping from his features, replaced with a taut snarl.

:::LIAR!!::: He boomed at her, swinging his blades in an upward fashion, a flash of dazzling light and smudge of blades tore shreds off her shell to knock the disgusting scrap backwards. Watching her contort as she flailed to the ground before registering the burn in his right shoulder. So she did manage to squeeze a shot off but her aim was pathetic, barely a graze.

She was shakily on supports, cannon warming for another round as he struck; fluidly and swiftly his blades tore across her upper left side. She didn't register his movements until she was crumpled on the ground, her upper limb shedding pieces of exo-armour, chest armour holding strong. Switching to his tactical output array showed her armour was weak but her skeletal structure around her chest frame possessed super-dense alloy armature comparable to his own frame – tearing the Spark out would be more complicated than originally planned.

:::Foolish Autobot, you are a long way from home::: Sauntering closer to her as he kicked her side, watching her tremble... with blank confusion? Mechanical groans emitted across her body as she tentatively moved then hurriedly rolled away and into a wavering stand. He watched as her left limb hung low and mutilated, her cannon shaking as she forced to raise it with little effect. He relished watching terror and frustration washed over her; oh if only this dance could last, he was rarely dealt such a delicious treat nowadays.

:::I wonder how much you are going to beg for your life before you die?::: A smug grin played at the corner of his features as he retracted his giro-flight blades and stretched his talons. A treat should be shown the proper care during dissecting and he wanted to extract as much pleasure from her as possible. Noticing she showed great courage in the face of death from her blank expression didn't distract Barricade from his goal – Autobots always have their limits, he just had to reach hers.

She shook her head, it wasn't bad enough he was beating her but at the least he could do was communicate coherently with her. An afterthought reasoned it was probably better he doesn't, she might feel ill with the knowledge. Attention turning to the damage, she felt her self-regenerating circuits activate to begin mend on the wound, a warm tingle spreading through her blazing limb.

'Hootoo my wah Achmoi!' (II) There he goes again, he couldn't be that stupid could he?

'I don't understand what you're—' She was cut off as he rushed her again with a throaty growl while a flail of claws slashed across her chest, ripping gouges in their wake. Claws dug deeper as they reached the extremity of her chest frame on the right, contracting as they twisted into her alloy and she screamed hoarsely in reaction. He released his grip and she slumped hard to the ground, her supports giving out as she ghastly watched him loom menacingly above her. His large foot connected onto her mangled arm sending fresh pain to screech at her as it lay sparking beneath the crushing hold.

'Jirah mah wa coh ke manan wa dah?' (III) He bared his fanged dental work at her as he increased the exerted pressure under foot and she began pummelling his magnetic clamp support with her other limb's reinforced shielding on her forearm, with little effect.

'I... don't... understand!' Her voice sobbed, mirroring the excruciating pain she experienced. Relief surged the area as Barricade removed his hold, her optics focused on him as he casually leaned towards her, taking in the sight before him.

'Carno di Achmoi wyaa na na woo de kemo bar jar aah' (IV) His words were quiet, using an almost gentle tone while he watched for her reaction, recording every minute detail as he summed her up in his optics.

She wearily shook her head, almost pleading with her own optics for him to believe her this time. He quietly growled as large clawed hands made a rough grab for her, talons digging into her exo-armour as he lifted her from the ground to forcefully embed her body into a container wall.

'How do you know me? And how do you not speak our language?' He snarled in an impatient tone, claws worked their way deeper into her dermal tissue and she hissed from the pain.

'I met you when you were looking for the Allspark and Sam Witwicky.' Her own voice suddenly finding courage and was surprised by the renewed strength her boldness could muster.

'I was helping Bumblebee.' Barricade's head snapped in reaction, retracting claws as realisation dawned over his expression and he cautiously stepped backwards.

'...You're Vullana?' His tone portraying his astonishment before his features screwed into a distorted scowl, both of them registering an approaching figure on their tracking systems.

'Bee.' Hope filled Vullana's voice as back-up arrived, she might live through this after all.

Barricade growled in annoyance and tore her body from the container, shrieking Cybertronian chatter as his grip interjecting into her mangled arm, as the other clawed digits dug into the soft tissue behind her neck. His hold contracted around a cluster of neural receptors that paralysed her systems coupled with sheer agony burning throughout her structure as he dragged her immobilised form to the pier. Vullana unsuccessfully attempted to activate her short blades to impale or slash him, but his hold had crippled her control. He loosened his grip slightly as they stood at the edge of the pier, both staring into the dark water below.

'I-I can't swim!' came the protest as she remained locked in his grip.

'You don't have to' Barricade retorted and threw her into the river, where she sunk immediately.

Barricade watched the distant headlights draw closer before leaping into the dark river after Vullana, knowing the Autobot wouldn't be able to follow where he was going.

Terrified as she gradually regained control over her systems, she wildly thrashed around in an attempt to locate Barricade while fighting against the heavy current of murky water. A rumbling chortle carried through the thick liquid and red glowing orbs were briefly registered before her world spun into darkness.

I: Silly femme. How do you know me?

II: Mock me Autobot!

III: Where should I begin?

IV: The Autobot base will be destroyed by morning

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

**End Chapter Notes:** Hope you enjoyed, thoughts/comments always welcomed! I had tried to show how inexperienced Vullana is during the chase/fight with Barricade and hope that was achieved. This will be the last chapter to feature any sexual content (for now anyway) with Bee and Vullana. Events tend to get really dark and disturbing now – angst, abuse, torture and rape (though rape happens in a later chapter). I won't play down the abuse, I much rather over-emphasis the warnings than be told someone is scared for life (or something?) and I wouldn't recommended it for minors. DARK, DISTURBING, MAULING – Please do not read if you're fainthearted! Next chapter we meet Starscream, more of Barricade and intro of Thundercracker – for those Thundercracker fans out there, I apologise in advance for any out of character behaviour. I'm not an expert on him and this will be my interpretation of him to work within the story.


	4. Bitter Revival

**Title: **Indistinguishable Sides

**Author: **Xaniss

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Transformers, only my character Vullana and this story.

**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Horror

**Rating: **MA 

**Warnings: **Profanity, Violence, Sexual Content (non- consensual and consensual)

**Pairings:** BumblebeexOC, BarricadexOC and StarscreamxOC

**Chapter Notes: **This chapter begins strangely, but it was written to represent a foreign/alien/dream-type world – it does tie into the plot and characters met will be better explained later. **Chapter does contain graphic violence!** Starscream goes a little crazy while being 'entertained'. NOT FOR MINORS PLEASE – read at your own digression. Thanks!

::: insert text ::: The triple colons outside of text are speech in Cybertronian.

**Chapter Four: Bitter Revival**

It was picture perfect. Gorgeous lush, thick grass tinged aqua spread out as far as the horizon; gentle sloping fields set the landscape with a beautifully pink hued sky draped across the heavens. Above, the three moons hung in various orbits, shimmering like silver Christmas ornaments against an exotic portrait. The air was warm and sweet as it lightly whispered past her face to tousle her hair and brush around her summer dress; everything was serene and she was at complete peace with the world. She stood in the field bare-footed; the soft grass tickling between her toes as she gazed towards the two men and instinctively knew they were waiting for her.

She gingerly walked over the soft blades, memorising what each step felt like as her eyes glistened with the breeze's touch as she took in every detail, every hue, every aroma, not wanting to ever forget how this place evokes her sensors.

'Welcome once again dear friend.' The smaller of the men extended his hand in greeting and bowed slightly when she took hold of it.

'Endor, it is wonderful to see you again.' She returned the bow and dreamily turned to the larger of the men, bowing her acknowledgment to him also 'Flete, you are looking very well.' He nodded at her greeting.

'Am I dreaming?' She wondered aloud, it felt like she was.

'Maybe you are.' Came Endor's simple response, she had missed hearing his soft, comforting voice; it sounded like warm honey to her ears.

'If I am, then why am I here?' She wasn't concerned of her displacement in body or place; rather she would prefer to remain in this beautiful, peaceful world.

'Why were you here last time?' Endor still continued to speak in enigmas she noticed, one thing that hadn't changed.

'...To change.' She whispered, remembering this was the place where it all happened.

'That's correct.' Endor smiled at her as he turned to sit on a large, plush love seat. She did a double take as to where it had appeared from and as her vision scouted the scene, so did the landscape morph to become a luxury room with exquisite furnishings.

'Please sit. Would you like some tea?' She turned to face Endor indicating to a matching seat; a small table bridging the space between fixtures with an assortment of fine silverware and china, the steaming brew the centrepiece.

'Thankyou, yes.' She took the strange occurrences in her stride, as she elegantly poised herself upon the cushion and Flete served them tea before dissolving into the background.

'I had hoped to speak to you one last time.' Endor began as she slowly sipped on the hot tea, savouring the aroma from the brew.

'About what?' Her eyes slid to the small table to discover a delicious array of petite cookies on a silver platter had appeared.

'Foremost, I'm sorry but I cannot transform you back to the being you once where. I can see that is what you think you are here for, but that isn't my purpose.' Endor sat distinguished on his chair, but looked awkward at the insight he gained of reading her thoughts.

'And you won't do it?' Came the curious inquiry.

'Not that I won't, I simply cannot do it. The decision has been taken out of my hands.'

'Oh? By who?' Dainty eyebrows arched behind the sandy blonde fringe in a look of surprise.

'By you.' Endor continued, 'When you made the choice to morph yourself, it was done with your own consent. By choosing that path I cannot reverse the procedure, the only way I could have reversed your alteration was if it was done without your willingness. But I understand why you chose that path.'

'And why did I do that?' Forgetting about her tea and the tempting cookies, she listened intently to Endor.

'Does the needs of one outweigh the needs of many?' Endor was smiling, self-assured in his knowledge of her.

'I would like to think it doesn't, but how does that apply here?'

'When you where given that option, you chose to be selfless in your decision, putting other's needs before your own and that is why you have changed species. I realise you do not remember your experience, but you soon will.' Endor turned attention to his own brew.

'Will you return my memories – is that why I'm here?'

'No, that has been destined for another to do.' He quickly glanced at her, almost sympathetically.

'Then why am I here?' She knew she should feel disappointed and confused but negative emotions eluded her being in this place.

'You are here because I wish to warn you. I see a myriad of events from my position in the universe and I must confess that I sought to forewarn you what fate awaits.' Endor grew tense, a sight she had never witnessed before, even when facing insurmountable odds. 'There is a war approaching your race with an enemy that does not see the distinction between your species' alliances. When you return be wary of the ones you meet, they hold a pivotal role with how this war could result.'

She tried to summon her memories of where she was before she came here but her mind was hazy, she only could recall flashes of faces and memories of emotion, but names, places and events she couldn't grasp.

'There is a chance to avoid this war but every moment that passes your enemy grows stronger and I regret that it may already be too late to avoid the destruction I have foreseen.'

'Is there anything I can do to stop this?' She felt detached as if her words weren't her own, she didn't believe war could be possible.

'There will be only one who will believe you; he alone can help you as he understands the potential downfall your kind faces.'

'And who is 'he'? How will I know him?' Driven by curious intention to discover the mysterious identity, knowing Endor has never been wrong with his advice.

Endor placed his cup on the table, looking at her with resolved finality. 'It was wonderful to see you again my dear, I do wish you all the best – I will be watching intently of the outcome.'

'How will I know him?' She persisted, her mind beginning to feel heavy.

'I'm glad you enjoyed the tea, please remember what we've spoken about.' Endor was still smiling at her; she glanced down to her cup. The tea was gone, but why was the tea gone? She barely touched it; confusion crept into her thoughts as she glanced to Endor for answers.

'You will know him when the time is right. Take care.' Endor's voice seemed distant as her mind continued to recede in a wave of heaviness. Her surrounds began to slowly drift away from her, ebbing into a blurry swirl of colour and she felt herself falling as she screamed out to him.

---

Barricade growled his frustration with his supposed 'leader'; retractable wheels pounded the walls as he vented his anger, systems burning with rage as Starscream's image superimposed the wall in front of his optics. The idiot didn't know a gift when he was given one! The weakling femme was the proof they needed, proof he had been so gracious to hand over on a silver platter and all Starscream did was dismiss him saying how much fun he was going to have with her. The fool was blinded by his own stupid desires and only concerned with how Trellix was going to 'aid the Decepticon cause' – the pitiful slagger didn't even realise he was being conned himself! Barricade roared with aggression, thumping the wall again as it buckled from the punishment. _'Starscream will be the death of us all.' _He bitterly predicted, optics whipping round when registering a presence from the entrance alarm monitor that buzzed from his door.

In fitful rage he released the door mechanism and glared up at Thundercracker's presence.

'Sir... she is awake.'

Barricade nodded curtly, rage immediately subsiding. It was time.

---

Shackles bound her wrists and connected to a long chain suspended from the roof tight enough to restrict her movement to a slight lean, but she had awoken to find injuries healed and thankful for that small mercy. She had grown weary from attempting to force the chain free, quiet rage subsiding that reduced her to estimate her surrounds and run a system diagnostic.

_External Shell Integrity: 99.01_

_Internal Shell Integrity: 100.00_

_Inner Core Stability: Normal_

_Energy Reserves: 83.26_

_Emergency Energy Reserves: 98.02_

_Primary Weapon: Disengaged_

_Secondary Weapon: Disengaged_

_Internal Comm: Disengaged_

_Global Positioning Radar: Disengaged_

_Tracking Beacon: Detached_

_Chronometer: 0326_

_Time Lapsed Since Online: 162 hours_

Her diagnostics results brought no comfort – she was screwed. She weighed her options, Barricade must want her for something but where he had taken her was unrecognisable and with her sensors deactivated, she had no hope of locating her position or sending a comm. Scanning the surrounds, her cell resembled a long-forgotten relic, rusting, dark and cold. A single dirty light shone above the entrance of the room, highlighting the slime trails and reflecting the trickle of liquid that was assumed water while a musty, salty odour hung thick in the air.

The play of alternate scenarios at the wharf returned to plague her mind, mulling over what happened, playing out the scene to result in different endings, the 'what if' scenarios haunting her. Racked with shame, it was her own fault that saw her captured and it was easy to identify her tactical mistakes in hindsight. Barricade remembering her was a surprise, the few times her and Bumblebee had encountered him it was always savage and violent; nervousness welled inside her as she envisaged her fate... wait, what was that?

Straining audio receptors, a small, muffled sound was detected over the persistent dripping in the corridor. It sounded like a hum of chatter, an undiscerned voice that was definitely organic... yes, definitely human in origin and Vullana wondered if it belonged to a prisoner too. There was no room for pondering as a sharp grating appeared, metal sliding against metal and the heavy clop of multiple footsteps alerted Vullana company was approaching.

---

He hated what this place had been dwindled to. Hated the dank, cramped quarters, the fact his cohorts were annoyingly fickle, reduced to hide in this manner and the mounting pressures and resource allocation Starscream demanded of everyone. The only redeeming aspect was the mildly amusing entertainment he received of watching his partner interact with the prisoner... correction, his self-proclaimed 'toy'. The spasmodic pet would dote around it until it would pass into hibernation; his time spent attempting to procure alternate responses from the squishy blob. Barricade didn't understand nor mirror Frenzy's attraction to the creature but it was interesting to observe it's reactions to the flitter of assaults Frenzy dished out.

Optics slid over the most recently acquired prisoner, one he would adore to unleash his talons and venomous rage on. His contempt for the Autobots ran deeper than before, as they proved the demise of Megatron and caused upheaval throughout his faction. But he was forbidden to touch her, Starscream selfishly deemed ownership over her and now with her reactivated from stasis, he wanted to play. His circuits ran deep with rage that Starscream continuously fuelled but for now he had the disguise that appeared to obey and be a loyal servant, until other options were presented. He always relished in the horrific look of betrayal from his victims, he would treat Starscream no different. In fact if his memory serves he still needed to repay Starscream the favour he generously gave at Ky-Alexa.

:::Well are you just going to stand there all day and stare at her?::: Thundercracker broke the silence as Barricade became annoyed that his words rang with some resemblance.

:::Don't interrupt!::: He snapped at Thundercracker but moved to cast an ominous shadow across her, gaining a wary frown.

'Finally woke from hibernation.' He sneered at her while flicking a long claw on armour, exposing dangerous teeth in the motion. He hated speaking this putrid human language too, another thing to put on his 'hate' list. She said nothing, but optics flickered between him and Thundercracker surmising the pair.

'Time to go play.' Barricade grumbled while activating a touch pad near the entrance that lowered the chain and released suspended limbs, while he snatched up and unlocked the tail of chain before winding it around claws.

Satisfied with testing the chain's weight in his hand, Barricade moved back to Thundercracker and with a swift yank, pulled her wretched hide from the room, a smirk appearing as she stumbled in her gait.

---

Quiet banter of wrath occurred between Barricade and the other Decepticon in Cybertronian as the trio made their journey, Vullana scouting her captor's base in the process. Once outside of the holding cells, the base was in better repair – still dank, with darkened metal walls that were rusting in patches, but no persistent water dripping and the temperature warmer. She noticed there were no portals to show the exterior and doorways proved near invisible, as they fitted seamlessly into the frames.

Nervousness racked through Vullana's body, systems began to work harder and faster as the journey continued. Barricade intermittently yanked the chain forward forcing to either cause her to stumble or fight against his hold, either scenario produced a chuckle from both. Nearing an intersection, the larger one mumbled incomprehensibly for Barricade to give a tight nod to as he left.

He was out of range when Barricade lurched the chain forward to drive her into a wall; she whipping around to face him, glaring equally into his burning optics. His free hand smashing into the wall next to her head as he leered in growling while hand holding chain clenched fiercely. She glowered at him as claws moved to encircle her neck, tips peeking between armour seams that she moved closer to have them curl deeper into her armour, pricking her sensors like knives.

'Do it.' She rumbled at him, daring him to make his move. Optics unwavering held his as she closed towards him causing claws to dig deeper into armour. A sharp rip from an experienced mauler would probably be more merciful than what awaited her.

Seething, Barricade throatily cursed incoherently to release his grip and turn his back on her, a firm yank on chain his response.

---

:::'And when do you expect them to return?'::: Starscream grew tired of hearing various excuses why he couldn't procure a report from either Thrust or Skywarp on their mission status.

:::'They should arrive here very soon Lord Starscream.'::: Trellix calmly assured his partner.

:::'Trellix, you cannot expect my help if I cannot gain status reports of how well we are fairing.'::: Starscream spoke coolly, knowing the extraordinary benefits gained from his partnership with Trellix but the initial outlay on the Decepticon's side posed a great deal of trust and allocation of resources.

:::'I understand completely Lord Starscream, you have my assurance that you will hear from them.'::: Trellix appeared humble through the monitor to Starscream.

:::'You best pray that I do, we wouldn't want our alliance terminated so soon.'::: Optics narrowed at Trellix, Starscream's tone portraying his irritation. He sideways glanced as Barricade entered with entertainment in tow; time business was concluded.

:::'I have a matter that needs attending to, I expect to hear from you shortly.'::: Starscream flicked off the sight of Trellix's farewell in the monitor, his whole game plan seemed shot to the stars.

Starscream sauntered towards the pair, irritation fading as he scrutinised the femme. She had healed nicely and looked positively appetising donned in shackles awash with fear and loathing. He noticed Barricade still controlled the chain, which he offered to exchange ownership of as Starscream drew closer – he was dismissed with a wave of the hand.

:::'No Barricade, you keep her subdued.'::: A taut pull on features was his response as he retracted his reach and tightened the slack. Jerking wrists produced a savoury diminutive grimace that Starscream curiously wanted more of.

:::'She's only small, probably break in no time.'::: Starscream mused while idly tracing a massive talon across her framework, leaning down for a closer look as she trembled from being near his massive form. The taut chain leaving no freedom for her to shrink away from his touch.

:::'Lord Starscream wishes to be left alone?'::: The look of unease from Barricade stuck Starscream to the core that shone his optics in wicked delight.

:::'No, you must stay.'::: Horrified, Barricade burred up to protest, Starscream cutting him off with a glare:::'That's an order.'::: Features furrowed to watch Barricade shifting his vision towards the femme, he gaining satisfaction from dominating his devious cohort.

'What's going on? What do you want with me?' A small voice from his new toy had Starscream marvelling at the expressive fear that was erupting over her and he assured her fear by running talons along her back, grating exo-armour and smiling at her gasps of alarm.

:::'I want the Autobot base location... and I will have my fun in procuring it too.'::: His smile twisting to a scowl as she appeared unresponsive to _him_, instead turning to Barricade as she shunned _him_ – Lord Starscream, the insolent wretch!

'I-I' She was turning to Barricade for answers – incredulous! Starscream lowered to situate himself more at optic level with her, vile hatred for her impudence filling him.

:::'She does not speak our language Lord Starscream.'::: Barricade interjected quickly, Starscream's hatred levelling, he dismissed to question _why_ she couldn't as an idea to vex Barricade struck him.

:::'Then you translate for me Barricade.'::: He sneered at the smaller Decepticon, shoving his larger features at him.

:::'Surely not...?'::: His perplexed expression grew Starscream's pleasure, oh he was going to have some much-needed fun.

:::'You heard me.'::: Words grating, not hiding the distain for his most highly ranked interrogator and leading support Commander. Barricade lowly growling to submit to the order, attention focused to the bewildered and stuttering prisoner.

'Starscream wants the location of your base.' The hurried, unimpressed command falling from his vocaliser, a smug, twisted smile played on Starscream's features.

'What? Never!' Features distorting into horror as she glared at both of them, fear slipping as Starscream sensed her systems churned to dispute him – oppose him and stand between what he wanted.

With no indication, Starscream lurched forward fangs bared to clamp down on the sensitive region of her neck and shoulder. Pointed incisors breaking through to shed exo-armour, feeling as they cut through hoses, refined circuitry and claw down to the very Protoform. Jaw flexing to close tore through her like a welder, sparks flew from electrics shorting out, he could feel the lubricant continuously spatter against him and the sizzle in his mouth as he dismembered the chunk; feeding off her bellowing screams through the entire process that warmed him with arousal and power.

As he released his hold, she fell to all fours trembling and whining, lubricant and slag peppered her shell and spewed onto the dark floor, illuminating the trail of lost vitals. Starscream stood above, savouring her taste and energy residue as he rolled the chunk around his jaw, expelling it when it lost the flavour. Barricade retracting as far as possible from the carnage, he condoned the act but surmised that Starscream had finally gone mad from the power attained by leadership.

:::'The base.'::: Starscream hissed, persistent in his quest as he casually lolled her to the side with a massive foot, she not responding to either verbal or the non-verbal jerks on restraints. Sly optics fell on Barricade; Starscream knew he was good for some things; his tactical array was one of them.

:::'Tell me the vulnerable sections in her frame.'::: Watching as Barricade flickered optics to scan her figure.

:::'Shoulder; opposite side to your affections, feet struts and lower abdomen.'::: Came the indifferent response.

Swooping downwards, Starscream knelt beside her as his large clawed hand made a grab to position her on her back, she reeling in the aftershock to challenge the move. Talons sparking, he drove them through her frame in her lower abdomen as Barricade directed, watching her arch up paralysed with optics on maximum width as vocaliser geared and shunted with electronic spasm. Intense heat wrapped around his talons inside her, he watched the bubbling spew of fluids surround his penetrating hold as they dribbled over her lower section. Spurred on by deep-seated indulgence, Starscream flexed talons viciously erupting her neural receptors to fizz hysterically and electricity sparked across her frame, sending her into convulsions and noises spat out in glitched bellows. The power surge licked across Starscream's body and he ached from the warmth enfolding around him, system malfunction never felt so delicious.

Riding the wave as energy dwindled from the sparking mess, receding Starscream's high, he forcibly retracted claws to pose at his mouth, where fangs scrapped off glimmering melted armour and fluids to dally in her taste again. Burning with increased desire to maim and envelope himself in her tang, Starscream knew from her weakened state for him to gain any pleasure, he would have to be precise with his assault.

In a flurry of claws, he began tearing at her chest armour, feverishly wanting to ignite himself in pure Spark energy. Gouges were dug, armour twisted and mutilated but little ground was made before Starscream felt his fever easing, the pitiful harsh cries emitting from the owner only annoyed him to cease so the noise would.

:::'Tell her to open up.'::: Starscream threatened the stoic observer as he began to caress distorted metal, having her weakly fight against him, systems were askew as she twitched and unco-ordinately swiped at him.

Barricade knelt next to her head; a large hand enclosed her face to pull her vision in his direction and she halted to take notice, optics flickering wildly, threatening to offline.

'Open your chest casing.' The stipulation was met with ambiguous dialogue. 'Just do it.' Barricade hissed, leaning in for emphasis, the scene capturing Starscream's interest as she submitted to his demands, armour jerking to recede aside.

Starscream lay captivated by the burning intensity of her Spark wrapped snugly in it's housing, long claws flexed in hungry anticipation as optics surveyed the scene and Starscream, for once, grew thoughtful. Calmly he reached into her recess to tentatively finger the sensitive area but no response was procured from her body, it had begun to shut down in the aftermath and he knew his time to have fun had passed.

He glanced to Barricade to catch him watching intently, his stoic expression unwavering from the sight but obviously curious enough to catch a peek. Starscream rose to have Barricade's optics follow his, the sparking, oozing pile between their stances separating them as they glared at one another.

:::'Take it away.'::: Starscream's tone was rank with irritation and boredom, having little interest in her now due to the lack of pleasure she offered him.

Barricade turned attention once more to the slag heap to instruct her to close the opening, which gradually she obliged to do so. Effortlessly, Barricade hoisted her dishevelled mass into his arms and began to leave, a churn of babble discharging from her sapped form that Starscream understood as her relief the experience with him had ended. Starscream thought he better set the record straight, just for her.

'Make sure she is properly cared for Barricade, rest assured I am not finished with her.' Starscream smiled to himself as Barricade left with her, painful whines erupting in his audios, assuring him she had heard his message. He was determined to break her, slowly and painfully and when she finally breaks, the Autobot base will fall into flame and ruin.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

**End Chapter Notes:** Thoughts/comments/reviews/CC always welcomed! Next chapter is focused on Autobots, Frenzy (and his 'pet') and intro of aliens – re-writing this as I go, so expect anything next chapter! Possible delays on next update due to study resuming.


End file.
